


Remember me.

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A SMOL BIT OF TOORU AT THE END, BDSM, Butt Plugs, M/M, Rough Sex, im blushing writing this, licy is not allowed to read this, like wow, rip chiyo, sMUT SSMUT SMUT AND MORE SMUT, shouyou iwa chan and tooru go to the same college, ssssmut, they are in college, this sex holy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: It's hot inside Shouyou, tight and hot. And every time Hajime thrusts its like an obscene massage only Hajime himself gets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING WATCH OUT!!!

"Fuck."

Is what Shouyou's lips produce as he is shoved against the wall, head banging and soft cries as he smacks against the wall from the other weight. Aoba Johsai's former ace pinning him between his own body and the wall, their hips align and panting softly and Shouyou squeals at the possessive bite placed high on his neck, right under his ear where he knows he will need to explain to his college team mates just _why_ there is a defined hickey on his neck.And hopefully someone on the team will be able to help him cover it during the game they have soon.

Maybe Tooru- His thoughts are interrupted by a grind of hips and the sudden grip right where his ass turned into thigh.

"H-Hajime..." Shouyou hisses and shivers from the deep growls that leave the ravens lips, his chest rumbling. And he is in a perfect position, his mouth is by Shouyou's ear making it more enhanced as he shivers again, his legs tightening around Hajime's waist, jerking them against his crotch, his hands wiggling from their place pinned above his head with one calloused hand.

Shouyou wants to scream from the uncomfortable pressure from his pants against his slowly hardening shaft, he could tell by the low growls from Hajime that it was the same with the bulge that pressed against Shouyou's ass. They haven't even taken off clothes, hell they were still in the hall way and it already smelled like sex. Shouyou's hallway- Their hallway smelled like sex. He whined softly, shivering at the feeling of the elder using his free hand to rip, quite literally, his shirt off.

Shouyou licked his lips and angled his head down, lips colliding with the aces as his head tilted up. The ginger whimpered softly as he wiggled his hips down before he managed to get one of his hands free and gripped Hajime's hair tightly, pulling and yanking, whines and whimpers leave kiss swollen lips softly in pleasure at the feeling of fingers tightening around his thigh, nails digging into his ass.

\--------

Hajime chuckled, grinning against his neck. "I didnt like the way that guy was looking at you. Your ass, your thighs and hips." He whispered against pale skin. He pulled, ripped the rest of the others shirt off as he quickly pressed wet sloppy kisses against Shouyou's collar bone, sucking and kissing darker...deeper marks as he hummed, watching, _feeling_ the ginger shiver against him.

Shouyou was awfully sensitive, Hajime concluded, eyes lit with pure amusement.

It was time to have fun.

\--------

Hot breath fanned against Shouyou's neck and he tightened the grip he had on Hajime's hair as they stumbled into their bedroom and fell onto the bed. Hajime easily reaching under the bed for a box.

The box they hid their toys in. Some toys they had used, some that Shouyou was too shy to try. Now it was the perfect time to try them. Shouyou was flushed, his skin was a light pink. Hajime licked his lips in concentration, snatching the bonds they would be- he would be using on Shouyou. He tied Shouyou's hands together then into the bed above him.

Should he tie Shouyou's legs above his head also, leaving him fully exposed to hungry grey eyes? He shivered at the thought. Shouyou was incredibly flexible. He could be pushed to over full split, legs spread and hips raised leaving _nothing_ to Hajime's imagination. It was a blessing, Hajime thought. How flexible, how many ways he could bend Shouyou, getting him deeper and deeper inside the small ball of sunshine.

Hajime, for now, kept Shouyou's legs locked against his waist.

The former ace pushed his hips up, settling a pillow underneath the others back. Humming softly as he tugged the others hips back a bit to where Shouyou's arms were barely bent. Hungry grey eyes scanning the boy, stripping him the rest of the way.

Thats better.

He was hard, looked so achingly hard resting against his belly making Hajime's mouth water. But what made snap was the beautiful expression of _want_ that was on Shouyou's face, hazy eyes and almost drooling.

Pushing his legs apart Hajime leaned down, lapping at the gingers entrance, eyes locking with dark orange eyes, poking and prodding with his tongue until he could push his tongue inside the gingers hole, curling the muscle gently. Hajime grunted gently as he watched eyes flutter shut in pleasure and he quickly drew back. "Keep your eyes on me Shouyou."

\--------

The ginger almost shrieked at his given name being said, hips jittering and shaking as he tugged on the bonds, pleading sliding past swollen lips.

"Hajime...Hajime please...please!" He licked his lips, eagerly wiggled his hips as lubed fingers prodded against the wet hole, hungry eyes burning into Shouyou as he arched, neck pushing forward and all to eagerly, Hajime's lips attaching to the skin, leaving plenty of marks, lighter in color, but still marks dotted his skin and chest, his belly and thighs.

A puff of air left Hajime's nose in mock laughter as he got a squeak out of Shouyou from a particularly dark mark on his ass followed by a soft bite.

He pulled back a bit, grinding his knuckle into a soft spot in Shouyou, laughing slightly when he got a high keen in response. "You are not allowed to come till i tell you ok?" Praises left his lips as he got a nod in return. He added another finger, gently raking a nail inside Shouyou against his wall.

Hajime pressed a hand inside the box, grabbing a silver ring and grinned softly at the horrified look that Shouyou gave his way then at the toy. Hajime teetered on the idea of the cock ring. He placed it down beside him before digging out a few other things.

He wouldn't blindfold Shouyou, he liked watching him tear up with pending pleasure as he snapped his hips into him- He shook his head quickly to rid the thought before he could come untouched.

He grabbed a butt plug. It was still light enough outside and they were going out with Tooru meaninghe could make the ginger go out with him and Tooru with his come inside him...He shuddered at the thought. He placed it aside happily before he licked his lips and pushed another finger. Hajime moved, crawling up the ginger till he straddled his head.

"Come on Shouyou, you know what to do with your mouth." He kept his hips from jerking when a tongue peaked out from his lips and slid against the slit of his cock, eyes darkened with lust making Hajime shiver with excitment. He placed his hands on the headboard and leaned forward a bit, pushing his cock in the youngers mouth more, groaning softly others sucking, jerking his hips a bit and pulling back a bit when the ginger gagged.

"Shit sorry Shouyou." Hajime moves back and away for a second before curling his fingers back inside the other, grinning softly as he pulls his fingers out and generously coats his cock in the liquid. Shouyou watches him carefully.

He knows, he knows how thick and heavy Hajime is on his tongue and in his mouth, but he also knows how big and thick Hajime is...inside of him. His back aches at the feeling...the teminder of what is to come, causing him to shiver. Hips jerking a bit at the head that slowly pushed in, Shouyou took a breath. "Push in all the way!" He murmured, inpaetience coating his voice, with want and need laced in. Shouyou's eyes shot open ( when had they closed ) at the quick thrust, pushing Hajime in the rest of the way. A scream ripping from his throat followed by the feeling of their lips colliding, covering the scream just a little.

Hajime wants there to be things left to the imagination. He tugged lightly on the gingers bottom lip before sucking softly. A growl ripped from Hajime's lips sending shocks and shivers of pleasure up Shouyou's spine, as Shouyou tightened around him. He licked his lips before burying his face in the gingers neck, licking and sucking, marking his body even more.

Sliding a calloused hand up the back of Shouyou's thigh. _It's soft but muscular_. Slipped through Hajime's mind as his hand reached the back of Shouyou's knee, pushing it down on the bed by his head and pressing the other down on the bed.

Shouyou's head spun with the pleasure, the world shifting infront of Shouyou's eyes, accompanied with the slight stars in his eyes, flashes of hot white covered his eyes a few times as he tugged on the restraints, begs leaving sinful lips, sinful pleas and sinful moans sliding through their ears and implanting itself in Hajime's mind, to live there and let him swim in the sounds when he was alone, when Shouyou wasn't there to help releave him...

Hajime gave a hard thrust and Shouyou clenched his eyes shut, arching his back and a soft wheeze left his lips. His nails dug into his palms leaving crescent marks onto his skin. Shouyou panted softly, crying at the hard snaps, unrestrained and jerky, uncoordinated and heavy.

It's hot inside Shouyou, tight and hot. And every time Hajime thrusts its like an obscene massage only Hajime himself gets while shivers wracked the gingers body.

Shouyou moved his leg and hooked it over Hajime's shoulder, shouts and pants leaving his lips. Shouyou bit his bottom lip hard before he swiped his tongue against it, and Hajime watched it, the sinful movement of the muscle. Hajime moved, smashing their lips together and swallowing the painful groan from Shouyou as he caught the muscle in his own mouth, soft licks and sucks present Shouyou with more pleasure.

The pace is rough and hard, jerking Shouyou in positions he didnt know he could accomplish. Hajime seemed possessive this morning. and it was confirmed when Shouyou looked into his eyes, that possessive and almost angry look in his eyes.

Shouyou whined softly. "I want to come Hajime!" He whimpered softly, grabbing at Hajime once his hands were relased, nails raking down his back leaving claw like marks on the taut skin. "Come inside me Hajime, Inside inside!" He hissed, hips jittering and shrieking at the hand that wrapped around the, till now, neglected cock laying against Shouyou's stomach and jerked, panting and lifted his hips to meet the others hips, pushing back into the thrusts.

Shouyou yelped as he was flipped onto his stomach, a sharp slap to his ass with a deep command to keep his hips up made Shouyou tense as Hajime's hand pressed against his upperback, pinning his chest and head against the bed, watching the needed tears slide down Shouyou's face as he snapped his hips back in, jerking the middle blocker back against his cock and he snapped his hips forward, listening to the ginger cry out. Hajime's head tilted back with his eyes closed and mouth open.

They didnt last long, how Shouyou tightened around him and moaned. Oh, a sound that Hajime loved. Shouyou came onto the bed while Hajime hit deeper and deeper inside the small boy. How Shouyou managed to take Hajime to the base always amazed him. Hajime grunted lowly, dotting the others back with possessive marks. Yes Shouyou gave Hajime his own possessive marks but it was not nearly as much as he had been giving the ginger.

Shouyou panted and arched his back as Hajime gave a particularly hard thrust, his hand tangling in wild orange hair and tugged hard and it was followed but a loud moan when warmth coated his insides in long ribbons and spurts, Shouyou tightening around him and milking Hajime of all he had. A low and long moan to slide past his lips, knees and thighs shaking as he collapsed against the bed, another soft groan when Hajime pulled out. But squeaked when something pushed into his still soft hole and he moved, wincing.

\--------

"You pervert! We have to spend the rest of the day with Tooru! And i have to go through the day with your cum in my ass."

He blinked before he giggled ligthly, the red on Hajime's cheeks meant he was back out of the possessive attitude and realizing who hard he had been. The finger print bruises on his hips at ass made him smiled softly. "It's ok Haji, i enjoyed it." He giggled a bit before grunting when he was picked up and carried to the bathroom.

"And i bet you that i cant even walk..."

He smiled fondly at the nuzzling the raven gave him against his hips. "Wait till you see how much you marked me. I probably look like a hickey." He whispered softly, arms wrapping around his neck when he turned the water on. Hajime's blush deepened a bit, causing a soft laugh to leave Shouyou's lips.

"W-We don't see Tooru for a half an hour..." He murmured softly as he gently placed the ginger against the ground, eyes soft as he stroked his hair softly before his hand slid to his cheek, stroking and pinching softly. "I love you Shouyou..."

\--------

Shouyou slipped on the hoodie Hajime gave him. The sleeves were a little too long and the edge of the shirt reached mid thigh. He wiggled his hips inside the black skinny jeans. He smiled softly at the raven as he nestled into the fabric and sighed, waddling towards his boyfriend, hugging his waist and nuzzling closer.

"I love you too Hajime..." He whispered, pulling the hood up a bit to hide the dark marks on his neck.

Shouyou moved a bit, tip toeing to peck the others lips, Hajime wasn't that much taller then Shouyou but enough that he still had to tip toe.

The raven smiled down at him, pressing kisses all over his face before nibbling on his cheek softly, chuckling, a sound deep in Hajime's chest that sent another shiver through Shouyou. He bit his lip softly as they walked...Shouyou waddling...towards their meeting spot with the brunette, giggling and lacing his fingers with his boyfriends, bumping into his side gently, eyes shifting up towards him only to shift away when the other looked down at him.

\--------

He knew by the look the brunette gave him he knew _exactly_ what had happened moments before they got there. Shouyou flushed and adverted his eyes, hiding and burrowing himself closer to the former ace, whining softly. Shouyou gripped his hand.

"Shou chan seems to have alot of bruises...i wonder what happened..."

It was followed by a quick, and flustered. "Shut up shittykawa." And he laughed softly, the brunette laughed at them. Hajime leaned forward, hand smacking Tooru's hand that had held up a piece sign.

Shouyou puffed his cheeks softly. "Tooru...can you...could you help me cover these before practice tomorrow morning..." His cheeks lit up a bright red that said male could help but 'aw' over and tease him before a quick 'Yes i'll help Shou chan because he is so cute.'

_He could only blush and nod in thanks to him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> takes a deep breath...fuuuUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKK  
> remember i dont beta...
> 
> ...what...what...what have i done...i have...ruined it all...help me....


End file.
